The funny you didn't see in the game!
by sonymagic2
Summary: This is Breakout, but this is all the stuff that you didn't see them get up to as they try and get out of the pub! it's a laugh and there's no harm in taking a look so RR!


Hey and hello! To you who are Hawaii, I bid you aloha, and to you who are not of this word… well I'm not to sure what to say but please don't eat me! I'm Sonymagic with a new story! This time based on that all well to loving, resident Evil. The game of heroes trying to save the world and them self's from the undead while still have time to admire a news paper stand that has no real meaning or interest in the game. I think you can tell that this is Resident evil outback so I should really have to go through the hole character information sequence. I do warn you that my spelling is a bit bad but I'm getting better so forgive me and enjoy my story!

Oh yeah! Almost forgot to mention! I don't own Resident evil or any of the characters but stupidity that goes on in it! That's all 100 mine, so no stealing it! It's a quiet night in a bar as the maid walked up to two police guards and a officer with there drinks. The man behind the bar is cleaning a glass while looking at a women who was sat at one of the tables, tapping into her labtop. The door opens and a teen girl walks through and makes her way to the toilets with out making any attention. The bar maid then walks to a lone man who is sat at the fare end with a suit on. He was merely looking at his glass as a second man at the table next to him smokes a cigarette. The maid suddenly screams as a large rat ran past, drawing the attention to a young man who was holding a coin. Suddenly a man slammed the door open making everyone look up.

"what a strange man," the man behind the counter said looking at him curiosity as the man slumped in through the door.

The man behind the bar then walks up to the stranger with concern that he may be hurt. "ea!" the stranger grunts then razes his head.  
His eyes were white and his face had been ripped to pieces.

"what the hell!" the bar man yelled as the stranger bit him on the neck.

The bar man was able to push the stranger of and force him into a cupboard.

"AHHH!" a sudden yell screams from the girls toilet as the teen runs out.

There's then hundreds of groans and shadows out side as they try and force them self's in. Just the, one of the guards fell on the floor.  
"what the hell!" the guard shouts. "bob! Are you okay? I think he's unconscious!"

"here, I'm a doctor. The names George I can help him," The man in the suit said.

"hey! What about me George?" the bar man asks as blood pored out of his neck.

"okay one! He's a police man so this might give me extra points for when I go to work drunk and two! You short changed me for that last drink," George said looking at the bar man.

"Kevin is it?" Mark asked looking at the officer next to him.

"err… yeah," Kevin said looking at the guard.

"go sort the hassle out side," He said as Kevin nodded and walked to the door where a hand was punched through the window and then grabbed him.

"ahh shit!" Kevin yelled trying to get free.

"get of him!" a girl yelled smacking her laptop on the hand and then smacking it back out of the window again.

"err… thanks," Kevin said backing away from the door. "hey! Your Alyssa the news chick aren't you?" Kevin said looking at the women who was examining her laptop.

"yeah but news chick isn't my last name," she said dropping her laptop on the floor. "and you owe me a new laptop."

"well I'm Kevin," he said introducing himself.

"yeah? And I'm David! Now we all know each over, can you do something about the mental nut cases out there?" The man who was smoking screamed pointing to the grotesque men and women who were trying to get in.

"there's a gun on the counter! Someone get it and use it!" The guard said as he was keeping a eye on Bob.

Everyone suddenly looked up at the counter and then all dashed at the gun in hope that they would get it first.

"it's mine!" David said pushing Kevin out of the way.

"err… oh yeah, I have already have a gun anyway!" Kevin said triumphantly while getting it out and aiming at the windows in a show of type manna.

Get out the way! Jim coming through," the man who was flipping the coin shouted while leaping over a table in front of David.

"I don't think so!" Alyssa said smacking him in the face then running to the counter.

"Help!" the bar maid yelled running round in panic. "there's a rat!" she yelled as everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her.

"that's the least of our worries right now Cindy," the bar man caught weekly.

Just then, one of the windows smashed and one of the zombies grabbed Cindy from the back. "ahh! Help!" she screamed as a bang was heard and then the zombie fell backwards and landed motionless onto the floor.

"what the hell?" Jim yelled in shock.

Everyone looked to see the girl who had ran to the girls toilet was holding the hand gun towards the dead man.

"wow? She's got one hell of shot. Strait in the head!" Kevin said as everyone looked at him. "err… but not better than me of course!" he yelled out uncomfortable. "looks like I'm going to have to arrest you for man slaughter, "he said running up to her and tackling her to the floor.

"get of me!" she struggled as he grabbed her arm and cuffed her arm to one of his.

The door then swung open as all the Zombies fled in and began to eat the bar man who was still on the floor with blood poring out of his neck.

"maybe you should let her go man," Jim said looking at the blood thirsty zombies.

"wha… but I caught her!" Kevin wined.

"let her go!" the guard shouted.

"yes sir!" Kevin shouted saluting sharply.

"doesn't he know that he's a higher rank than you are?" Alyssa asked.

"no, he's a moron," The guard said.

"Mark!" Bob said reaching out to him.

"we need to get out of here!" Mark said helping Bob up then running to a door.

"it's locked, you need the key," Cindy said.

"have you got it," George asked looking up as her.

She nodded, "then open it!" Mark yelled.

"oh look! A recipe for soup," Kevin said looking at a note that was on the side.

"oh! now we care," David said eyeing him.

"yeah, a soup recipe is just what we need when flesh eating zombies are after us!" Jim said angrily.

"it is? Good job I found it then," Kevin said happily of his discovery.

"oh good, I get to be hand cuffed to a idiot," the teen said as Kevin looked at her in shock.

"what are you doing hand cuffed still?" Kevin yelled in panic.

"and the stupid ness carries on," the teen said looking annoyed as he un-cuffed her.

"Clair! You have to hurry!" Mark said as Claire tried to unlock the door.

"I'm trying," Claire panicked.

She opened it and then Mark ran through while helping Bob shortly followed by Jim, George, David and Kevin. Cindy then walked in and began her way up the stairs as the teen girl stayed back a while to give support firing. Alyssa watched her before running through the door with the rest of them as the teen shot with almost perfect accuracy.

"come on!" Mark yelled from the top of the stairs so the teen and Alyssa ran after them.

They reached the top and ran through the next door.

"There going to be here any second now!" we need to find away to block this opening!" Mark yelled looking round.

"why didn't we lock the door down stairs when we ran through it?" David asked.

"blame it on Cindy, she has the key," Kevin said trying to blame someone.

"I'm sorry," Cindy said. "it was those rats though! They were so big and…"

"we still don't care about the rat since there are Zombies on the lose!" Jim screamed in her face with waving his hands around.

"have you finished?" Mark asked Jim who was breathing heavily.

"getting there," Jim said still panicking.

"we can use these boards to block the door but we better hurry because there starting to come," David said looking at two Zombies making there ay up the stairs.

"I hold them back then till you find something to fix them to the wall.

"yeah great, me and Kevin will help you, "Mark said getting out his hand gun. "the rest of you need to find some nails or anything we can use to block the entrance!"

The zombies all began to flood up the stairs and Mark was the first to fire before the teen began to shoot and so did Kevin.

"what the hell are you using?" the teen asked looking at Kevin.

"a nail gun! I found it on a desk in side," Kevin said as he carried on firing and Mark and the teen both started at him.

"give me that!" Mark yelled snatching the nail gun and then beginning to nail the boards into the wall as the teen still fired at the zombies.

"hurry! I'm running out of ammo," she yelled just as Mark finished.

"there, that should keep them out for a while," he said looking at his handy work.

"oh my!" Kevin yelled getting everyone's attention. "darts! Oh how I love darts," he said as everyone eyed him.

Lets get out of here. Cindy! Which way should we go to get out of here?" Mark asked.

"and how's she going to know?" Kevin said.

"maybe because she works here?" Jim said as Kevin looked at him.

"do you have a cure for stupidity?" David asked George.

"I wish," he said looking at Kevin.

"we need to go that door. It's leads to the wine stales. You can then make your way to the roof through there," Cindy said as Mark looked at her.

"great!" Jim said running at bit and trying open it," It's locked!" he yelled.

"we need to find a blue key then," Cindy said.

"couldn't you make it easier by just telling us where it is?" Kevin said.

"did it a cure to you that she might not know where it is?" Alyssa said eyeing the officer.

"okay then, looks like we need to split up!" Mark said. "I'll go with David to the room at the fare end, George and Jim will go to the one near the door to the right, Kevin and Cindy can go down the one to the right and…" Mark said.

"that leaves me and the student's going down the one with the corridor. Yeah we get it," Alyssa said. "come on kid," she said to the teen as they both walked through the small corridor and through the door.

They looked round and saw that everything was covered up in blankets and sheets. A rat suddenly ran past making both girls jump back in surprise. They carried on towards the end till they came up to a old cabinet. They looked at it for a while till Alyssa spoke.

"what's your story kid?" she asked as the teen looked at her.

"what?" she asked confused.

"well, what's your name and why are you such a good shot for a student?" Alyssa asked.  
"err… I'm Yoko," she said as she tried to pull open the cabinet door. "it's locked."

"let me get that," Alyssa said pulling out a set of skeleton keys.

"a pick lock, hey?" Yoko said approving.

"you need to be when your looking for a good scoop!" Alyssa said finally opening the door.

"oh! Nice," Yoko said looking inside at the shot gun and shells.

"well this is defiantly mine," Alyssa said picking up and loading it. "now we can really make some mess round this pub!"

Both girls ran out towards the door as Yoko looked on a desk and quickly grabbed a lighter that was on top of a pile of papers, "and I'll take this!" she said picking it up and putting it in her pocket.

They ended up back in the main room and saw that the zombies were coming close to smashing the bars. "we need to keep them back!" Alyssa said aiming. 


End file.
